Un pequeño dios de la lujuria
by Lila Negra
Summary: Como empresario, Levi está cansado de las reuniones de negocios repletas de alcohol, tabaco y mujeres. Pero un día, un colega intenta tentarlo con una oferta inesperada: ¿qué se hace si te dejan a solas con un muchacho con orejas de gato? ErenxLevi, Lemon, Yaoi, Furry, Modern AU. Fic para la convocatoria del #FestEreri2017.
1. Parte I

**Un pequeño dios de la lujuria**

 **Parte I**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, Modern AU (años 50/60 en EEUU, probablemente), Anthropos o Furry o como quieran llamarle a una persona con rasgos animales. No hay spoilers ni nada: pueden leerlo sin saber qué miércoles es Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

Desde que mis jefes decidieron ascenderme a socio -una manera elegante de duplicar mis responsabilidades- he tenido que acostumbrarme a esto. Primero, el tabaco importado. Debí practicar en mi casa para dejar de toser cada vez que me ofrecían uno. Después, las citas en bares pseudo clandestinos donde llovía el alcohol. Para eso sí tengo una habilidad innata, por suerte. Y después, infaltable: las prostitutas. Me voy a morir esperando a que alguno de estos supuestamente perspicaces empresarios que nos quieren como clientes descubra que me importan un rábano las mujeres. Y justamente porque no me mueven un pelo, tengo perfecta consciencia en todo lo que hay de monstruoso en que casi su única salida laboral sea el trabajo sexual. Mientras las sientan a mi lado no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo serán sus hijos y si fingen esas sonrisas artificiales para comprarles el pan. Mi colega, Mikasa Ackerman, es tan capaz como yo o más, pero sé que nunca le habrían ofrecido ninguno de los múltiples ascensos que ligué los últimos tres años. Simplemente, porque es mujer y, ¿qué se hace con una mujer en estas reuniones a las que estamos constantemente obligados? Ja. Apuesto lo que sea a que Mikasa disfrutaría estos puros mucho más que yo. Malditos estereotipos.

Como sea, acá estoy, mal pero acostumbrado, como decía. Ya soporté tres puros repugnantes, tomé al menos un litro de alcohol y miré con asco a tres trabajadoras sexuales. La reunión no marcha bien. El presupuesto que me proponen es exorbitante. Solo son dos spots televisivos, quizás la posibilidad de hacer alguno más en el futuro, no una isla con sus habitantes adentro. Todos sabemos que al menos la mitad de ese presupuesto es para el tabaco, el alcohol y las mujeres que entregarán como cosas a su próximo cliente. O que se entregarán a sí mismos, no sé. No me están convenciendo ni un poco.

De pronto, el tipo rubio alto que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora, Smith no sé cuánto, me sonríe.

-Me da la impresión de que el caballero no se siente cómodo en la compañía de las señoritas.

¡Al fin uno que se da cuenta! Con un gesto, las hace retirarse. Pero entonces me preocupo porque agrega:

-Yo sé exactamente qué necesita usted. Acompáñeme.

Esto se sale del plan. Una cosa es que me quite de encima a las chicas, lo cual le agradezco, pero otra muy distinta sería que pretenda que lleve adelante toda la reunión con un muchacho en mis rodillas. Puede haber cierta tolerancia con quien no gusta de las mujeres, pero reconocerse en público como un invertido hundiría la carrera de cualquiera. Mi horror aumenta en la medida en que continúa con sus advertencias.

-Esta _mercancía_ es especial, caballero. Confío en que sabrá ser discreto. -Explica, mientras atravesamos distintos velos y cortinas.

Finalmente, abre una pequeña puerta y me indica que entre. Quedo estupefacto porque lo primero que veo son las gruesas cadenas. Siempre supuse que detrás de la mayoría de los casos de prostitución había algo más turbio, pero ya tener una persona encadenada en un cuartito es una crueldad extrema a la que no sé cómo reaccionar. El muchacho que aguarda semidesnudo en el centro de la habitación debe de tener 17 o 18 años. Durante un segundo ruego que tenga 18, aunque la verdad, tenga la edad que tenga, cualquier cosa que pase será ilegal. Como sea, mi sorpresa aumenta luego: el joven en cuestión tiene orejas. O sea. Orejas de gato. Intento decirme a mí mismo que deben de ser una vincha, un fetiche extraño para clientes especiales, no obstante el hecho de que vayan acompañadas de una cola cuyos movimientos son todo menos artificiales me hace dar un respingo.

-Lo dejo aquí un momento para que… se _relaje_ , y luego pueda considerar más seriamente nuestro contrato. –Murmura Smith. –Puede hacer lo que quiera. Le gusta que le den órdenes. La única regla es que no debe quitarle el collar.

Y antes de que pueda decirle que esto es una locura, que me saque de acá, que ni mierda que voy a reconsiderar su contrato, me cierra la puerta en la cara. Siento la mirada insistente del chico a mis espaldas y me volteo. Sus ojos son de un color intenso pero indescriptible, con brillos verdes y dorados. Durante un segundo, creo comprender el hechizo que hace que los hombres comunes olviden que las mujeres por las que pagan son personas. Quiero irme de este lugar pero no puedo. Necesito acercarme, necesito verlo más de cerca.

Camino lentamente, no sé cómo va a reaccionar. No sé si habla. En realidad, ni siquiera sé _qué_ es. Cuando acorté suficiente la distancia, es él el que se mueve: gatea, literalmente, hasta mí y me lame los pies. Luego refriega la cabeza contra ellos. Escuchar el tintín de las cadenas mientras se mueve me perturba de un modo insoportable. Así que me acuclillo y lo agarro de los hombros para levantarlo y enfrentarlo.

-Voy a sacarte esto ya mismo. –Digo y empiezo a forcejear con el collar.

Él me observa con curiosidad. Reviso por todos lados pero no parece tener botones ni cierres ni nada que me permita desabrocharlo. Resoplo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo te lo saco?

Él inclina la cabeza hacia un costado y responde con una voz aguda, sibilante, con tanto acento que casi parece que cantara.

-El collar es el hogar.

Lo miro angustiado. Qué carajo se supone que quiere decir eso. Toco las cadenas, que son macizas y definitivamente no se sienten hogareñas.

-¿Cuántos años tenés?

Sonríe con coquetería mientras se cubre parcialmente la boca con la _cola_.

-Más de los que el señor podría contar.

Debo de estar en una pesadilla. O en un sueño. Qué es esto, por dios.

-¿Es decir que sos un dios o algo así?

-Algo así. –Maúlla.

-¿Y te atraparon con algún conjuro o una cosa por el estilo?

Se encoge de hombros y, entornando los párpados, se lame el dorso de una mano.

Me dejo caer hacia atrás, exhausto de esta situación irracional que me supera completamente. Me siento de un modo despatarrado y pienso que puede que se me rompa alguna costura del traje carísimo que llevo puesto.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

Se lame los labios y por un momento deja la punta de la lengua sobre uno de sus colmillos.

-El amor. –Responde con sencillez, en esa voz meliflua como un ronroneo.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer el amor con una persona encadenada.

Él imita mi gesto con cierta expresión burlona.

-Yo no haría el amor si no estuviera encadenado.

Me siento incómodo. Su belleza me perturba, puedo sentir en todo mi cuerpo el deseo por él. Pero al mismo tiempo, el collar es lo único que veo.

-Quiero liberarte. No me importa ninguna otra cosa. Decime cómo hago para liberarte.

-El señor puede comprar el collar.

-No quiero comprarte, sos una persona… o al menos _parecés_ una persona. ¿Y si llamo a la policía? ¿La justicia no debería poder hacer algo en esto?

Frunce el ceño y huele en el aire, como si hubiera aparecido un repentino hedor.

-Nada de policía. El señor debería comprar el collar.

Suspiro. Todo está mal en esta situación, se lo mire por donde se lo mire. Él sonríe.

-Yo sé lo que le gusta al señor.

Y se inclina hacia mí. Pienso que va a besarme y, a pesar de todos mis reparos mentales, entreabro los labios a su espera. Nada podría verse más apetecible. Cada vez está más cerca y se me acelera el corazón. Entonces, a la altura de mi mandíbula, siento su aliento recorrer todo el borde de mi rostro, hasta llegar al cuello. Una vez allí, baja y me muerde. Es una mordida fuerte, dolorosa. Cierro los ojos, tratando de comprender por qué tengo una sensación tan satisfactoria. Quiero que siga mordiéndome. Quiero que me devore _entero_. Y luego, todo acaba. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos a un centímetro de distancia.

-Ahora el señor lleva mi marca. No podrá olvidarse de mí.

Cómo podría nadie olvidarse de _vos_ , por todos los cielos. Estoy tan anonadado que no escucho los golpes en la puerta.

-Confío en que ya se sienta más interesado en nuestro contrato, caballero.

La voz de Smith en la puerta apenas abierta me trae a la realidad. Me giro hacia él con la mente en blanco y me pongo de pie.

-Quiero comprarlo.

-¿Se refiere al contrato?

-No, me importa una mierda el contrato. Quiero comprarlo a él.

-Me temo que eso es imposible.

Siento al muchacho clavarme las uñas en el pantalón y reacciono.

-Quiero decir, compraré el collar. El collar es lo que quiero comprar.

Aunque sé que físicamente no puede estar ocurriendo, lo siento caminar entre mis piernas, frotándose contra ellas. Smith sonríe levemente

-Eso es difícil, caballero.

-No me importa. Solo si me ayuda a comprarlo me pondré a considerar en serio su maldito contrato.

Smith asiente despacio.

-Veré qué puedo hacer.

Y no sé qué hizo, pero dos horas después estoy en mi departamento, con mi cuenta de banco vaciada, con un contrato absurdo en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la cadena de un gato amarronado que no deja de buscarme los tobillos para lamérmelos.

No sé qué hice _yo_. Dios mío, debo haber caído en un estado de delirio momentáneo, por el alcohol o por el humo o por vaya a saberse qué mierda. Dejo el contrato en la mesa, sin soltar la cadena. Debo admitir que en parte temo lo que pueda ocurrir cuando la suelte. Ese Smith tenía una sonrisa perversa en su cara mientras me la entregaba. Estoy seguro de que hay algo que no me dijo. Bueno, evidentemente hay muchas cosas que no me dijo. Me paso la palma por el cuello, donde todavía puedo sentir las marcas de los colmillos de mi nueva adquisición.

-Gato, no sé por qué ya no te ves como antes, pero necesito dormir, así que vamos a mi habitación. Te armaré una caja con almohadones a mi lado, ¿te parece?

El animal solo ronronea, de lo cual deduzco que estoy haciendo algo bien. Lo llevo conmigo mientras busco los elementos necesarios para armarle una cuchita. Preparo todo junto a mi cama, con un platito de agua y otro de atún de lata.

-Espero que esto sirva hasta que compre comida para gatos. O lo que sea que comas.

Me dirijo al baño pero lo dejo del lado de afuera, con la cadena atravesando la puerta a medio cerrar.

-No me espíes, gato.

Hago mis necesidades, me pongo el pijama, me lavo los dientes y la cara y me dispongo a irme a dormir, cuando me doy cuenta de que no preparé baño para mi mascota.

-Mmm. ¿Diarios podrán servir?

Arrastra la nariz por mis zapatos, así que voy a buscar unos diarios y los acomodo en el baño.

-Ese será tu lugar si lo necesitás, ¿ok?

Enrosco la cadena en mi muñeca y me acuesto.

-Mañana veremos cómo volver a tener una conversación y trataré de descubrir cómo liberarte. Pero ahora, si no cierro los ojos la cabeza me explotará.

Él me mira con esos ojazos verdes o dorados desde su cuchita. Apenas bajo los párpados, siento su peso subiendo a la cama, enroscándose en la almohada junto a mi cabeza y dejando su boca peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello.

 **~ Fin de la Parte I ~**

 **Notas de la Autora:** Este fic tiene dos partes y un epílogo y terminaré de subirlo el 30 de julio. Forma parte del evento #FestEreri2017 que se organizó en un grupo de Facebook. A partir del 30 pueden buscarlo en Facebook y votarlo, en caso de que les haya gustado. Como observarán quienes me conocen, no es una temática propia de mí, pero era la temática obligada del concurso y me pareció interesante salirme de mi zona de confort y escribir sobre personajes con características animales, cosa que nunca hice. Ustedes juzgarán. El cover lo dibujó Jazmín Negro y lo edité yo. Pueden verlo completo en mi página de facebook. Saludos y espero verlos en la segunda parte, que probablemente suba el miércoles próximo.

Lila.

 _19 de Julio de 2017_


	2. Parte II

**Un pequeño dios de la lujuria**

 **Parte II**

* * *

Algo rasposo me pasa por la cara. Una vez. Dos veces. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué es esto? Ya me arde. Abro un ojo. Luego otro. Me encuentro de nuevo frente a esos asombrosos iris verdes en los que podría ahogarme. Me sonríe y vuelve a lamerme la mejilla.

-Bueno, ya, ya, es suficiente.

Me incorporo y trato de sacudirme la resaca, que sin embargo muy tranquilamente se deposita en mí en la forma de un dolor de cabeza insufrible y un leve mareo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya sido un sueño?

El muchacho sentado sobre mí y mirándome expectante es la clara prueba de que de sueño no tuvo nada. No sé cómo acomodar mis ideas.

-Me alegra verte con aspecto humano de nuevo. –Murmuro, para mi propia sorpresa. -¿Eso quiere decir que ya podemos hablar?

-El señor me entiende muy bien sin necesidad de palabras. –Ronronea, señalando hacia los platitos de agua y atún, ahora vacíos.

-Si a esto se le puede llamar entender…

Me masajeo los lados de la cabeza. Bajo y subo los párpados varias veces, pero el chico no desaparece. Efectivamente, he comprado algún tipo de dios gato que ahora está sobre mí. _Qué_. _Carajos_. Estiro el brazo y le acaricio la cabeza. Él se refriega contra mi mano, en verdad es muy mimoso. Como un gato. Ja.

-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? –Pregunto, rascándole detrás de las orejas. -¿Cómo hago para liberarte?

-Oh, es muy fácil. –Me lame un dedo y luego lo atrapa en su boca. Lo muerde suavemente y lo suelta, para seguir hablando. –El señor solo debe regalarme mi collar. Si me entrega el final de la cadena, se romperá el hechizo.

-¿Y qué harás cuando seas libre?

Persigue mi mano, que estaba en su hombro, y vuelve a llevársela a la boca. Me muerde dos dedos esta vez.

-Devorar al señor, por supuesto.

Quedo paralizado. Siento verdadero miedo. Pero trago con fuerza y simulo cuanto puedo.

-¿Por qué me decís eso? Pareciera que quisieras asustarme. Tal vez no quieras que te libere, tal vez ese Smith estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que te gustaba recibir órdenes.

Suelta una pequeña risa y puedo estar _seguro_ de que Smith se equivocaba. Deja mi mano y, apoyándose a los lados de mi cadera, se inclina hacia mi rostro con los labios abiertos. Veo claramente sus poderosos colmillos acercándose y, por instinto, cierro los ojos. Escucho sus dientes entrechocando: los ha cerrado justo frente a mi nariz.

-Yo creo que al señor le gustaría sentir mi boca. Pero puede no darme mi collar si no está de acuerdo.

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, él todavía está a un centímetro de mí. Siento una intensa avidez por besarlo y adelanto apenas el rostro, buscándolo, antes de poder contenerme. Me doy cuenta de que en verdad deseo que me devore. Tiene razón. No me importa qué quiera decir eso. Solo quiero que lo haga. Incluso si ese fuera el fin para mí. De pronto, no puedo recordar nada en mi vida que valga la pena más que esto.

Coloca su palma hacia arriba, esperando la cadena.

Pero yo aún la aprieto contra mi pecho.

-Y si… supongamos que eso de devorarme es figurado. ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Te irás? ¿Podré volver a verte?

Él sonríe con la lengua asomándole entre los dientes, un gesto pícaro que realza sus rasgos felinos.

-El señor no debe preocuparse. Yo no hablo figurativamente.

Trago con fuerza. Bien. Este es el momento. Este es el final de esta locura. No habrá vuelta atrás. O me despertaré en mi cama y descubriré que todo fue un sueño delirante, o no me despertaré más. La primera opción suena más terrible que la segunda. Con decisión, estiro el brazo hacia él. Mientras lo hago, aprieto los párpados como si fuera a recibir una bofetada. Siento sus dedos sobre los míos tomando la cadena. Lo siento lamerme el dorso de la mano suavemente. Y luego, nada. No está pasando nada. Abro los ojos.

Sigue ahí, sentado en la cama, frente a mí. La única diferencia es que ya no tiene el collar. Se ha esfumado, él y toda la pesada cadena. Simplemente es un muchacho con aspecto de gato, ni más ni menos. Empieza a estirarse, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo dormido. Gira la cabeza hacia los lados, extiende dedo por dedo, tuerce las muñecas hasta hacerlas sonar.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya casi había olvidado el sabor de la libertad! –Exclama, y luego fija sus ojos en mí. –Aunque hay otro sabor que me interesa más.

Gatea hacia mí y me lame la cara. Lo dejo hacer, no tengo la capacidad para resistirme a nada que provenga de él. Su lengua rápidamente deja lugar a sus dientes: me muerde el mentón, la nariz, las mejillas, la frente. Hasta que al fin su boca queda a la altura de la mía. Jadeo, mirándolo directo a los ojos, preparado para morir si es necesario. Me dedica de nuevo su traviesa sonrisa. Y me besa. Al fin me besa. No hay palabras en este mundo para explicar la sensación que me invade. Sus mordidas en mis labios son suaves pero van intensificándose hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre se mezcla con nuestras salivas. Es delicioso. Todo en él es delicioso. Se aparta de mí y pone sus manos en los botones de mi pijama. Un hilo de mi sangre le corre hasta el mentón.

-No como ropa. –Explica, mientras me desabrocha la parte superior y la echa hacia atrás. Es un poco brusco y fuerza las mangas a lo largo de mis brazos hasta dejar toda la tela acumulada a la altura de mis muñecas. Observa mi pecho y mi vientre con atención. –El señor no es como los otros. Hice bien en elegirlo.

¿Elegirme? ¿Me eligió? ¿De qué habla? Me termino de sacar la camisola y la arrojo al suelo. Pienso en que debo de tener aliento a perro muerto pero a él no parece importarle en lo más mínimo. Está muy ocupado pasando sus uñas por el borde de mis músculos. De pronto me siento agradecido de ser un fanático del ejercicio. Ver su rostro asombrado y sus orejas crispándose hace que todo valga la pena. Se acerca más y me huele el pecho. Luego lame mi pezón izquierdo, lo chupa y, acto seguido, cómo no esperarlo, me muerde. El dolor es agudo y podría gritar, aunque no lo hago. Solo levanto una mano y la apoyo en su nuca, sosteniéndolo donde está e indicándole mi aprobación. Repite la acción en el pezón derecho pero con el suficiente vigor para extraer sangre. Gimo bajito. Chupa la gota que surge con fruición. Hundo los dedos en su pelo, masajeando su hermosa cabeza. Dios, todo en él es hermoso. Hasta el último de sus pelos.

Baja por mi vientre, dejando la marca de sus dientes hasta llegar a mi ombligo, donde mete la lengua como si por allí pudiera llegar a lo más profundo de mí. Absurdamente, es ahora cuando más miedo experimento. Una parte de mí cree sentirlo acariciando mis órganos internos. Me pregunto si toda mi sangre alcanzará para saciarlo.

Agarra el elástico del pantalón y juega un momento con él. La erección que no sé en qué momento comencé a tener, quizás desde el primer instante en que lo vi anoche, puja por salir de su escondite. Se pasa la lengua por los dientes y me quita el pijama a la vez que la ropa interior. Para hacerlo con más facilidad, usa su cola para atraparme el tobillo y forzarme a levantar las piernas. No sabía que los gatos pudieran hacer eso con la cola. Bueno, quizás no puedan pero _él_ puede. Más que en un gato, ahora me hace pensar en una pantera: la expresión hambrienta de sus ojos parece ser ella misma una boca dispuesta a devorarme.

Engulle mi pene del mismo modo en que está engullendo todo de mí: lame, chupa y luego, sin piedad, muerde. Esto es lo más atroz que voy a sufrir en mi vida, estoy seguro. Y sin embargo, todo en mí quiere ofrecerse a él. Me pondría en una bandeja de plata si pudiera. No obstante, no me hace sangrar esta vez. Solo me deja las leves marcas de sus colmillos en la base mientras el glande cosquillea en su garganta. El dolor se confunde con un placer insoportable. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás mientras aún acaricio la suya.

-Ahhhhh… -Exclamo, sin poder dominarme.

Pasa luego a mis testículos, con los que juega entre sus dedos, clavándome suave sus pequeñas garras. Y finalmente, pasa las manos debajo de mis muslos, me alza la cadera casi en el aire, y mete la lengua en mi ano. Una sensación eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo y la descargo en un grito de gozo. Entra y sale de allí con dulzura, lame los bordes, ¡dios! Es alucinante.

Torpe, con el cerebro adormecido por las sensaciones extremas, tanteo el cajón de la mesa de luz a mi izquierda en un intento de encontrar el lubricante. Él lo ve y niega con la cabeza, ronroneando. Levanta un dedo y compruebo con alivio que guardó las uñas.

-No necesitamos eso. No por nada soy un pequeño dios de la lujuria.

Y la sola proximidad de sus yemas absurdamente me hace mojarme. Nada de esto tiene sentido pero nunca lo tuvo de todas maneras. En parte quisiera reírme. Además, si no necesita lubricarme, ¿por qué sí necesita prepararme con los dedos? Y aún más: ¿cómo mierda me quedan aún neuronas despiertas para hacerme estas preguntas? Como adivinando mi momentánea desconexión, acerca su rostro al mío y me muerde la oreja.

-¿El señor no va a adorar a su pequeño dios?

El susurro de su voz gatuna me atraviesa y me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Despacio, el segundo dedo entra en mí y aunque trato de armar una frase que exprese mi adoración no me sale nada. Solo separo los labios en una exclamación muda con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

-Yo… yo te…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Al señor le han comido la lengua los ratones…?

Introduce el tercer dedo y me retuerzo, quisiera tomarlo de las caderas, sentir su cintura, acariciarlo, pero en cambio sólo puedo debatirme sobre mí mismo, con las palabras que debo pronunciar atragantadas.

-Yo… quiero que sepas que yo…

Y reemplaza despacio sus dedos por su miembro, que no puedo ver en esta posición o quizás sea que comienzo a ver borroso, lo único que sé es que es cálido, demasiado cálido, y adivino no sé cómo que es luminoso, que al penetrarme me llena de su luz y esta desborda por cada rincón de mí.

-Necesito decirte que… ah… que yo… ah-¡Yo te adoro!

Su cuerpo golpea contra el mío y me agito entero. Gimo, no pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos, solo escucho mi propia voz y me adormezco en un cosquilleo que me recorre hasta la punta de los pies.

-Quiero oírlo una vez más: ¡Dígalo!

Las embestidas se apresuran, creo sentir sus dientes en mi cuello otra vez, no lo sé, toda la energía que pasa por mis venas arde y se multiplica, mi erección está a punto de explotar.

-¡Te adoro…! –Logro mascullar. -¡Te adoro completamente! ¡Haceme—haceme lo que quieras! ¡Devorame!

Sonríe. La intensidad es cada vez mayor y se me van los sentidos. Lo único que percibo es una ola de placer infinita, algo que, mientras eyaculo al fin sobre mi propio vientre, me ahoga y me aplasta y se apropia de mí completamente. Este es el fin. No puedo tolerar más que esto. En la yema de mis dedos no siento otra cosa que calor. Distingo apenas la visión de sus ojos seductores y la lengua que recorre de nuevo sus colmillos. Si existe un más allá, espero que allí pueda recordarlo. Recordar ese rostro felino único, ese rostro de pequeño dios de la lujuria. Es todo lo que pido. Y cierro definitivamente los ojos.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** El domingo subo el epílogo, que develará algunos misterios. Recuerden que si les gusta esta historia, pueden votar por ella en el concurso. El link al concurso está en mi página de Facebook. Y hagan el favor de dejar reviews. Las estadísticas me hablan de muchos lectores fantasmas últimamente =_=. Los quiero igual pero si me dejan reviews los quiero más :).


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

El humo de las velas me despierta. Y, si estoy despierto, finalmente se trataba de la opción uno: fue todo una larga y bizarra pesadilla. Intento moverme. Sin embargo, no recuerdo haber prendido velas antes de acostarme. Tampoco habrían durado prendidas hasta ahora. Una punzada en la entrepierna me mantiene inmóvil. Bien, este tipo de dolor no se puede relacionar con la resaca. _No fue una pesadilla_. No puede haberlo sido. Y estoy vivo. Con los músculos entumecidos y la carne lacerada, pero vivo. Entreabro los ojos y veo, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, a mi dios gato acomodando una vela junto a otra en torno a una pequeña estatuilla que colocó sobre _mi_ cómoda.

-¿Qué…? –Trato de articular. -¿Qué hacés?

Me dedica una sonrisa mimosa.

-Preparo un altar provisorio, hasta que el señor pueda construirme uno decente.

Me siento, apoyándome en el respaldo de la cama. Sacudo la cabeza en un esfuerzo por ubicarme en el tiempo y el espacio: es sábado, estoy en mi habitación, me acompaña un _dios gato_ y hay un _altar_ sobre mi cómoda. Mi cerebro se adecúa lentamente a la nueva situación.

-¿Cómo es que…? –Me refriego los ojos con las manos para aclarar mi visión. -¿Cómo es que estoy vivo? ¿Qué era eso de devorarme?

Se encoge de hombros, un gesto que ya le sé habitual.

-Era una prueba.

-¿Prueba? ¿De qué? Estas mordidas no son solo pruebas.

Se ríe dulcemente.

-Una prueba de que el señor es el indicado para ser el sacerdote de mi templo. Solo alguien dispuesto a entregar la vida por su dios puede entrar al sacerdocio.

-¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

Resopla para sacarse un mechón de pelo de los ojos y mueve graciosamente los bigotes. Luego se acerca a la cama y me hace un gesto con el mentón para que le haga espacio. Con cierta dificultad por las heridas y raspaduras que tengo por todas partes, me corro y él se sienta con tranquilidad junto a mi estómago.

-Parece que el señor necesita saber la historia desde el principio, ¿verdad? –Asiento, aliviado de saber que al fin aparece la posibilidad de empezar a descifrar algo de lo que estuvo pasando. –Bien, yo soy un pequeño dios de la lujuria y como todo dios vivo del dulce amor de mis adoradores.

Pongo cara de no entender (¿qué otra cara podría ponerse en estas circunstancias?) y él hace un puchero, molesto por mi ignorancia o mi estupidez.

-¡No me mire así! ¡Hay muchos otros dioses ahí afuera, aunque el señor haya andado tan poco este mundo que no lo sepa!

Estoy a punto de enojarme por su reproche infundado cuando caigo en la cuenta de que si estiro el brazo podré tocarlo y que eso es lo único que quiero hacer en este momento. Me abstengo, pero él parece adivinarlo porque su expresión se suaviza y vuelve a ser juguetona.

-El señor ya está pensando en otra cosa, así no podrá comprender mi historia.

Se inclina sobre mi mano y le da una lamida todo a lo largo. Tiemblo un instante, observando sus ojos verdes, fijos en mí.

-¿Me prestará atención, o no?

-No puedo hacer otra cosa que escucharte. –Afirmo, aunque quizás _escuchar_ no era el verbo en el que estaba pensando.

Se incorpora.

-Mi pueblo fue destruido por la guerra hace cientos de años. Una niña rescató mi estatuilla y ocupé el lugar de otros dioses similares, en otras ciudades. Pero conforme fueron pasando los siglos, cada vez era más difícil conseguir adoradores. Verá, no todas las culturas saben apreciar el don de la lujuria. –Hizo una mueca de desprecio. –En mi soledad, fui debilitándome, hasta que esos fiolos asquerosos me pusieron las manos encima.

Cierra los ojos y gira la cabeza para ahuyentar malos recuerdos. Me pregunto todo por lo que habrá pasado y cuántos años –o siglos– estuvo encerrado antes de que yo lo encontrara. ¿Le hacían daño? ¿No tenía modo de defenderse o al menos olvidar, incluso siendo un dios? ¿Y qué quiere decir ser un dios, de todas maneras? ¿Acaso yo puedo saberlo? Lo oigo suspirar, mientras toma una mano mía en la suya y pasa el borde de sus uñas por las líneas de mi palma.

-Solo un verdadero adorador podía darme la fuerza para liberarme. Y ya pensé que no existían hombres así, hasta que apareció el señor. De inmediato presentí que usted era el indicado. Pero debía asegurarme. No puedo ordenar como sacerdote a cualquier chico bonito.

Me sonríe, mostrando los colmillos.

-Entonces sí intentabas asustarme cuando dijiste que me devorarías. En realidad era una prueba para… ¿cómo dijiste? ¿Ordenarme sacerdote?

Levanta mi mano y muerde suavemente mi índice.

-El señor es el responsable de mi templo ahora. Debe alimentarme, peinarme y adorarme. Asegúrese de que no falten velas, que el altar sea bello y esté limpio y, finalmente, cumpla con los rituales.

-¿Qué rituales?

Engulle primero el dedo que había mordido pero luego se mete en la boca mi puño entero, algo que yo creía imposible pero que él realiza con sensualidad y delicadeza. Doy un respingo mientras siento su lengua recorrer mis falanges. Luego extrae mi mano y lame suave las puntas para quitar los hilos de saliva que las unen a sus labios.

-Puedo predecir –ronronea, con una sonrisa pícara bailándole en el rostro divino -que los rituales serán la parte favorita del señor.

 **~ FIN ~**

 **Notas de la Autora:** No intenten morder a sus parejas en casa, probablemente no les dé tan buenos resultados como a nuestro pequeño dios gato! Bien, solo me queda por comentar que esto no hubiera sido posible sin la influencia de Madmen, American Gods, The Sandman y la presión de que debía entregar esto hoy para el concurso Ereri. Seguramente a partir de mañana o prontito ya puedan votar por su relato preferido en la página del concurso (pueden verla en mi Facebook). Quedo aguardando sus comentarios! Nos vemos en el próximo fic!


End file.
